


双重危机

by LeniChas



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeniChas/pseuds/LeniChas
Summary: “所以，我们的婚姻出了什么问题？”
Relationships: Cornelia li Britannia/Gilbert G.P. Guilford
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 史密斯夫妇AU。  
> 相爱相杀永不过时！XD

“所以，我们开始吧。”

安·福斯特前倾身子，一副聚精会神的样子。只见对面这对正襟危坐的夫妇面无表情地点了点头，连幅度都差不多。

“你们结婚多久了？”

“五年。”女人回答。

丈夫略带怀疑地瞥了妻子一眼，但是没有反驳。

福斯特饶有兴趣地眯起眼。两人不苟言笑，看起来都是很精明利索的强人……也能看出来很不自在，吉尔福德先生额头上冒了层薄汗，他太太也偶尔会捏自己的指尖，好像有点排斥这种场合，不像是自愿来的。也许是被熟人推荐过来的？

“你们为什么来找我？说说问题吧。”至少他们来到了福斯特婚姻咨询所，这肯定是有理由的。

妻子先丈夫一步开口：“我们就是因为不知道症结才来这的，福斯特小姐。”尽管已经努力缓和了，但她的语气里依然透着一些命令的意味，不信任感也难以掩盖。

“叫我安就好了，吉尔福德太太，”福斯特尽量表现得更加亲切，“放松就好，不用紧张。这样，请你们试着给自己的婚姻打分吧。从一分到十分——满分是十分，你们会打几分？” 

“九分。”吉尔福德深信不疑自己对妻子的爱，只是柯内莉娅过分独立了，不愿依赖他人，让他的保护欲时常落了空。但是除此之外，柯内莉娅对他而言实在是位完美太太，他们的生活节奏惊人的一致，总是相互理解，从不吵架，而在事业上又互不干扰。柯内莉娅甚至从未去过他的工作场所，这是令吉尔福德极欣慰的一点。

“九分。”她的先生样样出色，上得厅堂下得厨房，吉尔福德家的家庭任务都是平均分配，从不让柯内莉娅独自承担。吉尔福德性格上又喜静，是波澜不惊的类型，不自大，不花心，不酗酒，不赌博，不吸烟，简直是“五不”好先生，深得她欣赏。唯有一点让柯内莉娅认为是可改之处，便是吉尔福德太迁就自己了。她相信自己的先生是很有主见的，然而却总爱为了她而放弃在一些小事上的见地。

又是异口同声。

尽管惊叹于两人超乎寻常的默契，但福斯特并未因此停顿。下一个爆炸性的问题接踵而至：“你们的性生活怎么样？”

两人的反应不出她所料——尴尬、疑惑，还有被冒犯的愠恼。

“我不明白，”柯内莉娅冷冰冰地回问，“这个问题是必要的吗？”

年轻的女咨询师笑着点点头。

“我也不明白了，这也要打分？还是怎么？”吉尔福德也发话了，他湖蓝色的眼睛藏在三角镜片之后，有些深不可测的意味。

“毋需打分，凭直觉随便谈谈就好了。以上周为例吧。”

* * *

外面风雨大作，豆大的雨滴毫不留情地打在车窗上，立刻就花了视线。昨天算是白洗车了。柯内莉娅啧了一声，烦闷地看丈夫打开雨刷。

起初谁也没说话。他们像受审一样熬过了第一次咨询，两人心里未免都有点窝火。且不说福斯特小姐奇怪而失礼的问题，单是那房间里开得过足的暖气便叫他们难受了。

“所以，我们为什么要做这个？”

直到轿车使过第二个路口，吉尔福德才率先开口，打破了诡异的沉默。

柯内莉娅捏着眉心，无奈道：“不是说过好几遍了嘛，这就相当于检修啊。五年了，就算是车也该审个两回了。”

“奈利……我们结婚六年了。”

“是吗？那离传说中的‘七年之痒’更近了。”她开了个不痛不痒的玩笑。其实对柯内莉娅来说，五年或六年都是一样的，毕竟，他们的婚姻四平八稳，在这样的家庭中，一天和一百年似乎都可以画等号。她不是不喜欢这种可控的感觉，但偶尔也会止不住想，是不是其他夫妇的婚姻都应该更具激情一些。激情。可是想到这个词，柯内莉娅又有些嫌弃地锁紧眉头。

“不管怎么说，”吉尔福德清清嗓子，“我还是觉得我们没什么问题。”

“我们都有缺点，有缺点就有问题。”话一出口，连柯内莉娅自己都有点心虚。但是怂恿着丈夫来福斯特咨询室的那个人就是她自己，怎么着也得找个台阶下。

对方轻笑一声，道：“那你说说我的缺点吧。我都改。”

“你太迁就人了。”柯内莉娅闷闷不乐。她承认这有些无理取闹的成分，可是其它的她一时半会也说不上来。

吉尔福德笑意更深，但双眼依然乖乖盯着路，道：“这也算是缺点吗？那你认为我毫无主见吗？”

“不是，”妻子摇头，“只是……”她没再说下去。

前方是红灯，吉尔福德缓缓停了车，暂时关了雨刷。水滴再次快速爬满玻璃，窗户上只映进来大小不一的黯淡光圈，模糊不清。

“这咨询该不会又是伍迪太太的建议吧。”他一语中的。

柯内莉娅听他猜中，有点尴尬。她轻咳了一下，支支吾吾地敷衍：“先不说这个……厨房的壁橱是不是可以换套新的了？”

“可以。看你的喜好。”

“看吧，你就是太迁就了。”她在丈夫胳膊上捏了一把，暗想他最近肌肉练得真不错。

“……”吉尔福德无语。他还以为柯内莉娅真的要换个话题。

车子在下一个街口左拐，直行三十米便路过菲尔特酒店，那是他们初次相遇的地方。紫发的妻子却连点余光也没给那金碧辉煌的酒店，而是疲倦地闭上双眼，心里骂一声该死。其实她起初也不想这样，可是谁叫他们的邻居姓“伍迪”呢。

* * *

是那个总喜欢浇花除草、喋喋不休的伍迪太太推荐她来找这个福斯特小姐的。

“一点矛盾也没有？这怎么可能呢？你们都结婚五年了，我是说——不是我希望你们破裂，也不是说你们不正常——可是 **一般的** 夫妇总是会产生隔阂的！”一周前的那个傍晚，奥利维亚·伍迪尖着嗓子，涂着口红的嘴机关枪一样地扫射出一连串单词，好像在说什么性命攸关、生死存亡的大事，然而她其实只是想推荐柯内莉娅去做婚姻咨询。

“我们也没有隔阂。”彼时柯内莉娅满脸黑线，低声反驳道。我和他有隔阂吗？当然没有。她心里下意识就否定了这个疑惑，但是不一会儿就沮丧地发现，其实关于这个第一次被提到明面上来的问题，她自己也没有答案。

伍迪太太把自己能看见的最后一株杂草拔起来，丢进篮子。她直起身来，语重心长地劝告自己这位高冷的邻居：“哎呀，你看，婚姻咨询这东西就像是检修，这里换个零件，那里加点油，做了没坏处，不做就有隐患。而且福斯特小姐实在是厉害，噢，你们真应该去……那种经历让我们又找回了爱情，简直比家庭派对还美妙……”

柯内莉娅看得出来。伍迪夫妇前些日子还争吵不休，可是最近却成天黏在一起，半个月后又要张罗新的家庭派对，还邀请吉尔福德和她也参加。可惜，她并不想和吉尔福德产生纷争，更不想和他像两块橡皮糖那样腻歪不休。

但这并不代表柯内莉娅就丝毫不为所动。事实上，动摇她的不是伍迪太太过分膨胀的热心，而是这位橡皮糖夫人不经意间带过的“一般的夫妇”。

吉尔福德和她有隔阂吗？如果有的话，那么罪魁祸首只能是她，而她可怜的先生对此则一无所知。这种“隔阂”可不是问个心理医生就能化解的，但是也许……她确实需要一点咨询。她自然不会全盘托出，不过说不定那位伍迪太太口中的“福斯特小姐”可以帮助自己缓解内心绝对不正常的矛盾感呢？

所以她当时真是鬼使神差，莫名其妙答应了伍迪太太，只是为了“变得正常”，才会任性地拽着吉尔福德来做这种愚蠢透顶的“咨询”。

* * *

正常。

柯内莉娅心底苦笑一声。

吉尔福德和柯内莉娅是正常的夫妇。两人各有一辆车，有体面的工作，有一栋带院子、阁楼和地下室的别墅，住在一个和谐的社区里，有着再普通不过的恼人又可爱的邻居们，还有一个月一次、不得不去参加的无聊邻里聚会。

正常啊。


	2. Chapter 2

下午三点，做什么都太早，做什么都太晚。

吉尔福德呷了一口茶，透过窗户闲定地看邻居托马斯·伍迪浇花。礼拜六下午的日光散漫慵懒，他看了一会就产生困意，索性闭目养神。

再睁眼时，伍迪先生已经完成他的大任务了，此时正在同对面的另一位先生寒暄。他们的日常生活令人倍感索然无味。

不幸而幸运的是，吉尔福德和柯内莉娅的生活差不多也是这样平凡的，犹如无风的湖面。初见时的惊为天人已过了太久，这些年下来，他的柯内莉娅有交集的人生轨迹也不过是普通的相恋、结婚、家居。当然，不管怎么说，至少吉尔福德对如今普通的柴米油盐酱醋茶的日子是毫无怨言的，柯内莉娅也依然是他的完美太太。她确实曾开玩笑说他们缺乏激情，这是对的，毕竟在吉尔福德而言，激情等同于危险。

他不愿就这么思来想去，便随手拿了本书，是柯内莉娅最近在看的一部小说；他漫无目的地翻阅着，可是还没一会儿，又不禁犯起了嘀咕。

吉尔福德不太能理解柯内莉娅为什么要他一起去做婚姻心理辅导。平淡也是错吗？昨天柯内莉娅说他“太迁就人了”，叫吉尔福德摸不着头脑。曾经他们实在太懂彼此了，当初一拍即合得像命中注定，如今再看，却要画个问号了——可笑的是，这种问题反而是在昨天咨询之后，才好像有所暴露的。柯内莉娅不轻易为伍迪太太那不着四六的建议所动，可是这次却一反常态。“检修”之词只是幌子，难不成是她察觉到了什么？吉尔福德把最近自己的行为来来回回地想了个三两遍，也没有找到能露马脚的地方。又或许她 **真的** 开始嫌弃他们风平浪静的家庭了？难道他们应该学习一下隔壁伍迪那种大张旗鼓、热烈随性的生活方式吗？——一想到伍迪一家，吉尔福德一阵寒战。他们是好人不假，但他可学不来。

说曹操，曹操到。吉尔福德一抬眼，便见伍迪先生昂首挺胸地走出屋子，紧随其后的是打扮得光鲜亮丽、犹如一只珍珠鸡的伍迪太太。这些人在周末就是太悠闲。吉尔福德不用猜都知道，伍迪夫妇要去活动中心接他们四岁的儿子，然后再去市中心的一家法式餐厅用餐。

虽说如此，但其实吉尔福德在没有工作任务时远比他们还清闲。他是部门主管，但是可绝对没有哪个部门主管会比他更轻松了……

就在邻居家的SUV发动的时候，他的手机合时宜地响了。是短信。

“有任务。速来。”

十分简洁，一目了然。发件人是藤堂镜志朗。

吉尔福德瞬间来了精神。这真是解决了燃眉之急，他这周无可事事得简直要命。

这一天的吉尔福德还不知道暗潮涌动的真正含义。他从未设想的危机，正要缓缓浮上他们生活的平静水面。此时他只是一如既往地顺手在腰间别了把枪，又一如既往地出了门，开车驶向“公司”。

* * *

听到开门声，藤堂镜志朗立马握枪，见来者是同事，这才又解除警戒状态，把枪扔回桌上。

“嚯，来得这么快？”藤堂不免惊诧，“今天不是周末吗，你太太没问什么？”

吉尔福德往自己椅子上一坐，道：“没有。一个病人有点突发情况，她一早就急急火火出门了。”

藤堂“哦”了一声，也不多说，接下来就开门见山直插正题去了：“那就好。这次目标是伊丽莎白·安德森，一个贪了不少的贵妇，五倍报酬，但是委托人要求期限是三天。”

“……三天？”吉尔福德一时间怀疑自己耳朵出了问题，要么就是藤堂口误。他们又不是死神，怎可能说带人走就带人走。这也不是五倍报酬的事啊，之前接的任务少则准备七八天，多则长达四周——确保万无一失，天衣无缝，这是他们组织的招牌。

“没错，三天！就算是老主顾也真是脑子坏了！”角落的罗伊德从电脑前抬起头来，抢着话便开始抱怨，“否则我怎么会这么忙？都没时间再改造你那把FN57。你这‘产品经理’之前也不帮我改良‘产品’，否则我的杀伤力超强进化版FN57这次就能大显身手了！可惜！”一旁的塞西尔听了，忍不住狠狠敲了一下对方的后脑勺，要罗伊德少说这些没用的。

吉尔福德皱眉：“先别急着下结论，说不定这次我都不会用上枪。但是，藤堂，怎么回事？”

* * *

是的，产品经理就是胡扯。吉尔伯特·吉尔福德真实身份是个杀手，还是那种杀人不留痕的行业尖端，态度端正，严谨认真。不过在柯内莉娅心里，他则是个态度端正、严谨认真的上市公司经理。

吉尔福德发誓，自己对妻子的爱绝无虚假。他对柯内莉娅也向来忠诚，除了这件事。毕竟，有哪位白衣天使会愿意和一名杀手在一起？吉尔福德也是迫不得已才瞎编了个职业，好在柯内莉娅从来没怀疑过，也极少过问他的工作，他甚至都用不着伪造什么工作证。吉尔福德自始至终只在这一点上撒过谎，这事儿说小不小，说大却也不大，只要瞒得好，他相信这种秘密不会影响自己和妻子的婚姻生活，他依然可以是令她安心的“靠谱先生”。

* * *

无独有偶，柯内莉娅也是这样想的。

只要做得到位，这件事不会影响自己和丈夫的生活，她会一直是吉尔福德的“好太太”。

“好吧，我承认我欠考虑了。以后我打你电话一定先编好理由，但是这次实在是紧急。不过——我就只好奇一下——这次你给出的理由是？”诺尼特嚼了一口能量棒，八卦地问。

柯内莉娅白她一眼。早上诺尼特一通急匆匆的电话把她叫来机场，两小时之后他们一行人就在某个旅游城市降落了。落地以后又马不停蹄地着手准备工作，一天下来忙得不可开交，直到傍晚，才得以休息一会，能看看这座美丽城市血似的晚霞。

“我说病人有急症，需要我立即过去。等下我再给吉尔打个电话说又要紧急出差三天，三天后的下午到家。”

“急症？再出差？”诺尼特这边还在感叹不愧为行骗老手啊这通操作真是行云流水，那边行动派柯内莉娅已经掏出手机了。

诺尼特偷笑，吉尔福德太太倒是装着心平气和，但实际上这边的情况却鸡飞狗跳。贝尔托莉丝正在用房间电视看50年代的爱情片，外放声音还不小；拉克夏塔则在指导实习生克劳德黑进某个倒霉蛋的电脑，并时不时骂上年轻人两句，使得本来就是棕色的面孔再黑上几分——不，他们当然不会贸然让新人去黑目标的电脑，那可不稳妥。现在只是利用休息时间训练他罢了。在晚饭结束前，他们可以在酒店小小放松一下。

“嗨！你们小点声！”诺尼特冲那边的三人做了个噤声的手势。

而这边柯内莉娅的电话也打通了，在电话里她又是那个插着洁白羽毛的翅膀去拯救万千病人的内科医生。 

事实上，可惜她不是。无独有偶嘛，夫妻双方总要留一些小秘密，也许这才是婚姻生活得以长久的真谛。

褪下层层包装，柯内莉娅是个水平高超的，杀手。不救人，只杀人，而且行动能力超强，杀人不眨眼，很久前就在公司内部被戏称“英国魔女”——只是因为她姓布里塔尼亚。准确来说是结婚前的那个很大众的姓氏，不过公司里绝大多数人都不知道柯内莉娅早就结婚的事实，倒也无妨；况且“英国魔女”这称号给她冠了个英国的国籍，也是不错的伪装。

公司的人当她是“英国魔女”，家里的先生当她是在工作上还使用原姓的“布里塔尼亚医生”，柯内莉娅可以扮演任何人，也可以说任何谎，不过她其实只对吉尔福德扯了这一个慌，说轻不轻，说重也不重。毕竟，她丈夫是个勤勤恳恳的良民，要是她说一句“我是个杀手”，他五年——不，是六年前哪还敢和自己结婚。只是自己的生活倒是矛盾得很，一边是和谐美满的家庭，一边是在刀尖上舔血的工作，好像能将人生生撕裂成两半，但是为了吉尔福德，柯内莉娅倒是也忍了，该扯谎就扯谎，该隐瞒就隐瞒，为数不多的愧疚早就被共处的岁月磨平，她丝毫不犹豫也不含糊，像极了她自己乱刀斩乱麻、不拖泥带水的行动风格。

她爱吉尔福德嘛，纵使抱着再大的矛盾感，也爱他们家令人安心的平静生活，为此她可以一直隐瞒下去，而且以柯内莉娅的能力，她可以做到。

“喂，吉尔？”就在柯内莉娅打通电话的时候，她突然想起了三天后要参加的在伍迪家里举办的聚会。该死。她还得象征性地提醒一下丈夫，虽然柯内莉娅相信凭吉尔福德的记忆力，他不会忘了这回事。她倒宁愿他忘了，这样她也可以假装已经把伍迪太太邀请抛到脑后，趁机获得一个安安静静的夜晚。

* * *

吉尔福德的手机又响了，这次是电话。

藤堂本来还想把他说了一半的话讲完，解释完“这次是绝对可信的老雇主，也是相信我们才直接来了委托，我也是深思熟虑才接下任务”，但一看吉尔福德接电话时那温和的眼神，就自觉赶紧闭嘴。一看就是他妻子的电话。

“怎么了？……哦……好……注意安全，别累着自己……嗯，我不会忘了伍迪的家庭聚会的，放心……啊？三天后的下午？那我跟托马斯说一声，晚上不去……不行，你需要休息……但……那好吧，知道了，那你在外地尽量注意休息……好，拜，奈利。”

待吉尔福德挂了电话，塞西尔不由感叹：“真是羡慕！我什么时候也能有个不会满嘴跑火车的靠谱男朋友！”然后狠狠瞪了罗伊德以示不满。后者则扶扶眼镜，大惊小怪地回敬道：“唉？真巧！我也希望有一位会做饭的贤惠女友呀！”

吉尔福德并没受到身旁这对欢喜冤家的影响，他只是有点担心自己的妻子。柯内莉娅原本只是去医院加了个班，结果加班到中午被要求到外地出差开会，都没来得及回家收拾东西就登机去了；即便如此，妻子依然坚持回来后接着参加那个他其实没太大兴趣的家庭聚会。他怕她累，但是一想到自己接下来的三天同样不轻松，可能到时候杀完人就要赶去聚会，也不禁苦恼。不过念及这次是在工作日晚上的派对，那群邻居应该不会玩到太晚，他和柯内莉娅还能早些回去休息，吉尔福德便也应许了。

“好吧，”吉尔福德的目光转向好友兼同事藤堂，“我尽量。还有，我今晚不回去了，就在这里住。”

藤堂点头。当吉尔福德说“我尽量”的时候，就意味着不会出错。

* * *

吉尔福德拿起了手边关于伊丽莎白·安德森的那一摞厚厚的资料。他需要尽快掌握目标情况，掌握到能将所有材料倒背如流的程度。

柯内莉娅披上外套，走出酒店客房。她需要尽快熟悉当地环境，熟悉到超过当地居民、熟练掌握至少六种脱身路线的程度。

* * *

他以为她要救死扶伤，她以为他在享受周末，却不晓得对方都在想该如何拿人性命。

他们在这件事上也是惊人得一致。然而又有谁知道呢？连局中人此时都不清不楚。

局中人吉尔福德和柯内莉娅现在只是十分侥幸又盲目自信地认为，对方一定不会发现，吉尔福德家平静祥和的生活将继续下去，直到永远。


	3. Chapter 3

又一个傍晚到来了。天边的云团掺着绛紫和金红，毫无保留地将诡谲而艳丽的色彩泼洒在街道上。地平线到底还是托不住夕阳，任它像将熄的火般径自黯淡。

吉尔福德是匆匆忙忙踩着夕阳回来的，终于按时踏上伍迪家门前的台阶，摁下了门铃。随着一阵清脆的铃声，他此次的任务完满地画上句号。

* * *

没错，有惊无险，他完成了自己的工作。指挥藤堂掌握全局，黑客罗伊德黑掉楼内整个系统，总务塞西尔在外面接应，而行动者吉尔福德潜入目标的办公室，在一盆散尾葵前解决了目标，整个过程分毫不差，顺利至极，那个叫伊丽莎白的女人甚至连点血都没溅到他的白衬衣上。

但至于为什么要说“有惊无险”——或许三天的准备时间终究还是少了，或许是这个情报看起来无关紧要，因此并未被收集，又或许这件事是目标的一个秘密爱好，外人基本不知道——总之，那个伊丽莎白在办公室里养了猫——祖母绿的大眼睛忽闪忽闪，毛茸茸的脖子上还挂着一个金色的小铃铛。

更让人无语的是，她不仅养猫，还同时点着三台香薰蜡烛，气味刺鼻得让吉尔福德完全有理由怀疑，能在这种环境下生存的一人一猫的嗅觉都有问题。

拜托，谁会在办公室这么搞啊？这种工作态度让一向兢兢业业的吉尔福德忍不住腹诽，怪不得不干正事还贪污。

——不过他从头到尾都不知道，这浓烈的空气中还混杂着相当一部分女士香水的气味，否则也不至于这样刺鼻。

总而言之，那只猫并没有阻碍吉尔福德的行动，他成功干掉目标，也能按照原计划，无缝衔接地赶回家参加无聊派对，然而，唯一出乎意料的是他沾染了那些香气。

“唔，这什么味啊？”当吉尔福德带着一阵香气坐进车里，主驾上的塞西尔吸吸鼻子，疑惑道。

“香水。目标办公室里放了三个香薰。还有，她居然在办公室养猫！情报里却什么也没提到。”吉尔福德黑着脸。他低头瞥了眼手表，显然已经来不及回他们的安全屋了。还好手边带了套备用衣物，看来也只能在车上换了。心中暗骂一声，吉尔福德觉得自己应该抽根烟盖盖气味，可是早在遇见柯内莉娅后他就戒了烟。

柯内莉娅。这么急匆匆地赶回去也是为了柯内莉娅，否则他才懒得参加那个吵闹的聚会。吉尔福德只是怕如果自己不出席，妻子可能在太太们之间抹不开脸，仅此而已。为此他已经全勤参加了六年邻里聚会，哪怕是柯内莉娅过问他是否还愿意搞这些活动，吉尔福德都会笑着予以肯定的答复。不过这一切柯内莉娅当然并不知道，吉尔福德不禁叹气，自己确实是迁就人的，虽然仅限于妻子。而这，现在都成了家庭问题……

塞西尔扣下手机的声音把吉尔福德的思绪拉了回来。这位年轻的女士有些歉意道：“对不起……但是罗伊德确实不知道。”

“那我们现在清楚了——她养猫，而且可能为了掩盖宠物的气味，还同时用了三台蜡烛。三台！”吉尔福德强调。

“那你身上……？”

“所以我需要换衣服。塞西尔，麻烦你开车稳一点，还有，别单手握方向盘。”

* * *

车在距离吉尔福德家二百米的地方停下了。吉尔福德实在懂得避嫌，换作藤堂开车，他一定会让对方送他到门口，但是塞西尔不一样。塞西尔忍不住感叹，自己的同事真是个无懈可击的理想丈夫；在回来的路上也是，她都犯不着劝吉尔福德先回安全屋缓缓神，因为塞西尔明白接下来对方要去做什么。同事一场，她清楚吉尔福德对“邻里聚会迟到”这件事的厌恶程度，恐怕仅次于“和妻子感情破裂”。

吉尔福德拽着公文包下了车，他整了下袖口和领带，确保一切都妥帖后，才迈开一双长腿，大步流星，将落日余晖甩在身后。当站在伍迪家门前等待开门时，吉尔福德再次正正衣领，努力藏起眼中的疲惫，挺直腰板，又俨然一副刚下班的成功男士模样。

“嘿，你来了！快进来，就等你了！”伍迪先生开了门，热情地招呼吉尔福德进屋。屋里灯火通明，暖色系的灯光为室内的一切覆上一层鹅黄的薄纱，半空中散着食物的香气，大人们谈笑风生，小孩子上蹿下跳，总之，挤挤挨挨，吵吵嚷嚷，但不失家庭温馨。

脱下外套后，吉尔福德环视四周，目光一下就锁定在刚刚端着烤盘走进客厅的妻子。柯内莉娅穿了件新裙子，象牙白的布料在灯光下更显温润，裁剪简洁大方，裙摆过膝，收腰却是紧的，更衬出她完美的腰部曲线，柯内莉娅总是美丽高贵，无论何时都像是上天派来拯救他的女神。

他的女神见到丈夫到来，便放下烤盘取下手套，向他走来，明亮的眸子盛着一点骄傲与狡黠。

“你来得可有点晚。”

吉尔福德轻轻抱了抱妻子，在柯内莉娅左颊印下一吻，算是打招呼了。他在她耳边低声反驳道：“我只是卡点，没有迟到。”

“……工作又忙了？”

“嗯，加了会儿班。车也没油了，幸好藤堂送我回来，否则真迟到了。”吉尔福德不慌不忙地扯着谎。平常半个月的工作量压缩到三天，听着就够累，执行起来更有过之而无不及。而之所以不得不在今天下午才出手，也是因为这时才是最佳时段。之后又快马加鞭赶回这里，中间连喘个气的机会都没有，导致吉尔福德此刻只想窝在沙发里来一杯白兰地，好好歇一会儿。

言多必失，而且他的怠惰和疲倦使这次的谎言罕见的并不高明。藤堂会送他到门口，但是柯内莉娅方才在厨房，通过后窗看到，吉尔福德是从后院绕到前门的。

这之后他们便分开了，吉尔福德并没能窝进沙发，而是不得不加入大侃特侃的先生堆，柯内莉娅也进了东拉西扯的太太团，如同以前的任何一次邻里派对。真搞不懂，为什么这些人永远玩不腻这一套。

照样不出所料，饭后才没过几分钟，太太团又谈起了孩子的话题。伍迪太太自豪地宣布今天是她儿子学钢琴的第一天，其他一众女人或祝贺或羡慕；紧接着另一位夫人也开始讲她大女儿的学校趣事，这些人又爆发出阵阵笑声。

每当这时，柯内莉娅总是有点心不在焉。她并不熟悉这种话题，因为她和吉尔福德没有孩子。自己也曾问起过一次，但那时吉尔福德犹豫了，此后她便再没要求什么，因为柯内莉娅自己也很快认识到，她的工作情况不太允许家里有孩子。多一个牵扯的生命，毕竟就是多了一份危险。她不认为自己的价值只能体现在生孩子上，更不觉得没有孩子的人生就一定是缺少意义的，对此也没有太大执念；而且如果他们真的决定抚养一个新的生命，那么必须提前做好各方面的万全准备。但她从来没做过这些准备。

不过相比以往，今天的柯内莉娅更为心不在焉。原因之一在于她也很累。今天上午在那座城市的街上杀了人，为了脱身，柯内莉娅和诺尼特一齐躲进路边一家服装店，就在那里，她买了现在身上穿的衣服，又给妹妹买了套裙子，甚至被诺尼特教唆着拿了件布料过少的真丝睡裙。下午他们又从外地飞回来，落地就已经三点钟了。柯内莉娅回家草草冲了个澡，压根来不及休息，换上衣服就直奔伍迪家而来。

至于原因之二，就比较微妙了。一小时前同吉尔福德拥抱时，她就闻到了丈夫发间混杂着花和草本的香气。那气味已经很淡了，一般人是不可能闻到的，但是好巧不巧，柯内莉娅接受过专门的嗅觉训练，嗅觉灵敏超过常人数倍不说，能分辨的气味数量更令他人望尘莫及；而由于任务需要，柯内莉娅时常会出席一些相对私密的高级场合，因此持续重点训练的便是如何分辨各类高级香水。她几乎瞬间捕捉到了吉尔福德身上的女士香水和香氛蜡烛的气息——是迪奥真我和同品牌的黑色魅力。而他们家是没有这些东西的，追究来源，便不得而知了。而且，虽然无意去想，但是丈夫话中的漏洞依然被她注意到了。六年来，这还是头一遭。

柯内莉娅不是那种喜欢瞎猜疑的人。不过她行事虽讲究直接，这次却多多少少留了个心眼。当他们终于结束忙碌的一天，并肩躺在床上时，她才没头没尾地向丈夫嘟囔了一句“你今天很香”。

“是吗？我刚洗了澡……”话说了一半，吉尔福德突然反应过来柯内莉娅是意有所指。他还以为气味应该散了的，就算是嗅觉灵敏的妻子也不会发现，但现在倒好，反而是吉尔福德第一次发现自己低估了对方，妻子的嗅觉可能远比他想的更厉害。心下一怔，他不得已又编了个理由：“哦，今天部下送来几个蜡烛，我没多想就用了，没想到气味那么重。”

他闭口不提另一重女士香水的事。废话，因为吉尔福德根本就不知道。他还是大意了，他不知道正是那瓶女士香水，还有他那一头乌黑的长直发，出卖了自己。

“……下次小心些。睡吧，晚安。”柯内莉娅转过身去，不愿再提，而是极其突兀地结束了话题。再追问下去，反而显得自己像是那种怀疑丈夫出轨的人，这一点恰恰是柯内莉娅不能忍受的；除去爱情，她向来认为他们的婚姻同样建立在相互理解和无条件的信任之上，如果这根基都断了，那么不就等同于婚姻走到尽头了吗……但她依然保留了自己的疑虑，对第一次面对吉尔福德的谎言的疑虑，对那些没有明说的细节的疑虑。

身旁的吉尔福德则以为自己蒙混过关，满意地闭上眼睛。从明天开始，他又能休息好一阵了。他以后可再也不要接这种紧急任务了，就算是藤堂要求也不行。

“晚安，奈利。”

* * *

星期五一早，安·福斯特刚走出电梯，就看见了坐在前台沙发独自等待的柯内莉娅——还是那副不苟言笑的样子，气场全开仿佛要拒人于千里之外。福斯特不太理解为什么最近这位吉尔福德夫人突然又联系自己预约了咨询，毕竟他们在上次咨询时还很不愉快，夫妻两人临走时，表情都凝固了，脸上写满了“再也不来”。

“早安，吉尔福德太太。”

“您好。叫我柯内莉娅就可以。”又是命令一般的口吻，福斯特是头一回见到真能把祈使句讲得这么有压迫感的人。

“好吧，柯内莉娅，”咨询师笑得开怀，早在预约时对方就讲清楚了，她家先生这次因工作来不了，不过福斯特倒是很期待同柯内莉娅的单独会谈。为丈夫打了九分的人，如今又会有什么问题呢？

* * *

问题是一定存在的。所有的破裂都是从细节开始的，更何况疑虑是一颗种子，一旦在心里埋下了，便很难刨除，纵使是无限信任丈夫的柯内莉娅，对此也未能幸免。“永远的稳固”本身就是一个悖论，你无法否认，在看似幸福的水面上，总会有黑天鹅在游动。而忽视了这些的大意的人们，注定也要为此付出代价。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前两天祝吉尔生日快乐XD

“那你觉得，他和医生的你更配呢，还是和杀手的你更配？”

“废话。当然是医生。”

……当然是医生吗？

她说了谎。柯内莉娅没有思考过这个问题，她认为想这些是没有结果的，在吉尔福德面前，她必须相信自己是个妙手回春的医生。

“一面假救人，一面真杀人，你过得可不会轻松。”

“……我知道。”

“他只是个普通的小主管，这生活反差可有点大。我最后再问一次，你确定吗？你真的做好准备了吗？”

柯内莉娅答非所问：“嘿，他可不是什么‘小主管’，他现在是部门副主管了。”

“奈利，回答我的问题。”诺尼特平静地直视着对方的眼睛。其实她们都清楚这问题的答案是什么，否则今天也就不会站在这里，被鲜花与祝福包围。

“我知道，我都知道。但我就是愿意试试。”

柯内莉娅说罢，逃避似地侧过头去，第十五次整理自己的头纱。那头纱足足有四米，戴在头上，她仿佛就是格林童话里走出的长发公主，不过她和吉尔福德之间可不需要什么“泪水的拯救”。洁白的婚纱为她编织着一个谎言，一团又一团的蕾丝花边将柯内莉娅困住，以爱的名义将她禁锢在一座隐形的囚笼里，沉浸在巨大欣悦中的柯内莉娅对此却并不自知。

“我也劝不住你，”诺尼特撇撇嘴，如果劝阻有用，她早就能让对方放弃结婚的想法了，自己也不用像现在这样帮着新娘一起整理头纱，“明知是火坑你也往里面跳。唉，我们魔女小姐的婚姻生活要开始喽。”

“谢谢你，诺尔。你真是最好的朋友。”柯内莉娅笑答。

“我的荣幸。”

* * *

“想这些有什么用？”

“在我看来，回忆美好的事情通常令人产生正面情感。所以，你愿意讲讲吗？”

柯内莉娅耸肩，敷衍地随口扯了两句。

“婚礼很顺利，没出乱子，大家都开心。”当然，可能除了一直想阻止她结婚的诺尼特和贝尔托莉丝。不过好在她们最终也还是接受了。

“有哪些印象深刻、富有激情的细节呢？”

“激情？”微微一挑眉，她下意识地反驳，“我个人不会这么形容，医生。”

“此话怎讲？”

“激情会令人丧失理智。无论我的家庭还是工作，都不该有这种东西。”

福斯特眼睛一亮，好像找到了某些问题点，进一步提问：“没有激情，只有伴侣式的权利和义务，你不觉得有些空洞吗？”

有。柯内莉娅当然承认有。但是这种感觉相比她对自己平稳家庭的赞赏而言，是无关紧要的。况且她本身就怀着巨大的矛盾感，若是再点上一把激情的火，可谓百害无一利。

“也许有，”她斟酌着用词，“但我和他就是这么过来的。况且我们之间并非没有感情。对此我很满意。”其乐融融伍迪一家倒是极具激情，但那种生活，她可无福消受。六年，她逼迫自己强打笑容参加那些无聊的家庭派对也已经六年了，可就是无法融入那种生活。越是在他们之中，她便越感到孤独；而那种孤独，是吉尔福德也无法缓解的。

福斯特在心里记下一笔。“理智”，这倒是个有意思的说法。而自己大概也能从对方略为心虚的语气中听出来，有些并不是“无关紧要”的事情，面前这位女士可能没同丈夫提过分毫。

“那我们跳到下一个问题。这个问题的跨度很大——你对他足够坦诚吗？”

“这个……呃，只能说，我有些小事没告诉我先生。——但那无伤大雅，我没做错什么，没有对不起他。”

“那你觉得，你丈夫也会有所隐瞒吗？”

“不，”即便有疑心，柯内莉娅依然不假思索，“他不会故意这样做。”

她心底的矛盾感也许正来源于此。危险似毒酒的工作和白水般清淡的生活，自己造着谎却又无条件信任丈夫，食宿相兼，两相割裂。然而此般隐患，又被掩埋进一日接一日的生活惯性之中。

“医生，我确实感到矛盾，这才是我今天来的原因。但我不认为我的婚姻有问题。”

听罢，福斯特了然于心。喝醉的人不会承认自己醉了，同理，这位高傲的女士大概也不是能主动低下头来、说出自己所有负面感受的类型。那么恐怕这对夫妇的问题，远不止一个。

“柯内莉娅，你是个明白人。所以我想你也应该清楚，婚姻是个相互扶持爱护的过程，但不可避免地都会有倦怠期，一味自我麻痹、告诉自己‘我们之间没有问题，我永远满意’没什么用，并不会解决真正的问题。上次你说过，你自己也不知道症结在哪里，而我的工作，就是帮助你们找出症结，然后主要由你们自己解决——当然，我可以提供方法建议。毕竟我只是咨询师，作用有限，最终解铃还须系铃人。”

柯内莉娅将信将疑地点点头。

* * *

尽管不情不愿，吉尔福德还是来了。他又能怎样呢？伍迪家的聚会过后，不知为何，妻子便对自己冷淡几分；纵使三番两次询问缘由，她也只是或否认或搪塞，总没有个正面回答。妻子的脾性自己又怎会不知？只是这种情况，在以前吉尔福德似乎从没见过，单单感觉自己一向直来直往的妻子是真的动了气，可他却不知道原因。同床异梦是吉尔福德最不愿意经历的情况，但他们近期的情况却像制动失灵的车一样，在危险边缘一路狂奔——当然，客观来说也算不上危险，然而相比于他们以往和睦至极的关系，这么形容也不为过。

而这一切不正常的起点，依吉尔福德看来，便是福斯特的婚姻咨询了。正所谓无事生非，很多时候，虽然他不愿意反驳妻子，但是吉尔福德觉得不少问题的源头都是自找麻烦。也许是工作习惯所致，杀人的过程应是能简则简，多一个无用的步骤都可能引来杀身之祸；同样，这种思维也被自己应用到了一帆风顺的婚姻生活中，且以往是受用的。但是现在变了。

我的妻子把事情复杂化了。他免不了这样想。可吉尔福德真的不解，而正当他还在不解的时候，柯内莉娅又去咨询室了。

幸好那天赶上了藤堂叫自己去帮忙，吉尔福德这才拿工作当挡箭牌，得以推脱。结果你猜怎么着？柯内莉娅显然不打算让这事就这么结了。

他又能怎样呢？毕竟爱人都那样说了。——“去吧。”她淡漠地要求着，似乎连个理由都懒得给自己了。

于是，作为一位极尽忠诚的丈夫，他就又坐在了福斯特咨询室的单人沙发上。

“近来如何？”简单明了的开场白，亲切得倒像是多年的好友。

吉尔福德干巴巴地应一句“不错”。可他分明阴着一张脸，哪有半点“不错”来。

福斯特也不说废话，她似乎能读懂对方心思一般，宽慰道：“请放心，你太太其实很维护你。上次她来找我，也并非是为了大吐苦水。显然，她比任何人都要相信自己的丈夫和婚姻。”

于咨询师而言，上周五的情景还历历在目。福斯特好不容易诱导着柯内莉娅讲出了她难以启齿的一些话——她相信他，可是却疑惑于他身上沾染的、不曾解释过的陌生香气。咨询师知道这意味着什么。配偶的变心——柯内莉娅极力避免自己的思路陷入这种自认可笑的怀疑，但是某些事实摆在面前，原本虚无缥缈的胡思乱想也终有生根发芽的可能。

“我知道，这种事可以有一万种解释。”彼时柯内莉娅这样说道。明明有一万种解释，但却忍不住朝最坏的方面想，这似乎是人类的通病，连她也未能幸免。

彼时福斯特接上了她的话：“但是你也问不出口，因为这不是你的作风，你也不屑于疑神疑鬼。你想说‘我相信他，因为我很爱他’，不是吗？”

“吉尔伯特——请允许我这样称呼你，”福斯特回过神，正色道，“让我们跳过那些前奏，直接入手核心问题。首先，请告诉我，你对你的妻子仍有感情，不是吗？”

“当然，”吉尔福德内心又忍不住抱怨，这都是什么废话，“我——”

那句诚心实意、掷地有声的“我当然很爱我的妻子”还没说完，他便被自己的手机铃声打断了。轻快的音乐在宽敞而安静的房间里回旋，不免有些尴尬。

想来公司经理也是个大忙人，福斯特理解地笑笑，稍微扬了扬下巴，示意对方先接电话也罢。

“……抱歉。”

吉尔福德略一思索，还是拿起了手机。

藤堂，又是藤堂。依然是那套说辞，“任务”、“紧急”、“没时间了，必须立马开始投入工作”……吉尔福德面露难色，无奈拒绝道：“我今天上午有事外出，下午才能过去。”

“真对不住，但这次比上次还急迫，你还是尽快吧。这回是最高层直接派下来的，指名让我们接手，和以前不太一样。尽快见。”说罢，藤堂便挂断了电话。然而他这讲话的声音实在不小，电话的内容也被福斯特听了个一五一十。

……还真是大忙人哪。福斯特不禁叹气：“你先去吧。心理咨询不应影响到你的工作，我们可以择日再约。”

吉尔福德虽然分外抱歉，但内心深处却又庆幸自己逃过一劫，因此暗自感谢着藤堂这通宛如及时雨的来电。当然，无论如何，面儿上的话还是要说到位的。

“……谢谢理解，福斯特小姐，实在是抱歉了。如果可以，可否给我一张名片，以便我们下次联系？”

拿着名片离开咨询室时，他整个人都轻盈了些许。甚至在走进地下停车场之前，吉尔福德还装模作样地把玩着名片——他将长方形纸片的右下角折了起来，被折起的边和原先的边形成了一个完美的直角——这是吉尔福德一直以来的癖好，有点奇怪，但是于他而言却很解压。

可是当他把名片塞进风衣内兜后，某些现实问题又涨潮一样地覆盖了心头。

正常的丈夫或许需要这种辅导，但他不需要。他不需要跟外人掏心掏肺。一路上吉尔福德都在思考这个问题。永远谨记，“说得越多，错得越多”，为了自己，更为了柯内莉娅的安全，他必须时刻警惕这一点；若是不慎说错了话，从而暴露了自己的真实身份，后果不堪设想。说实话，自己手上已经揽了太多人命，早已不期待能善始善终，但无论如何，这不能连累到妻子。

尽管近期柯内莉娅的态度令吉尔福德有些失落、他也能明显感到她对自己的不满，但总体来说，这不会影响他的看法。第一次来到咨询室时，他们为彼此打下了九分，如今吉尔福德已不知妻子给自己的那九分掺了多少水分，但至少可以保证自己是一片真心。  
直到见到同事们，他混乱的思绪才得以中止。

“上面直接派下来？这又是什么说法？”吉尔福德问。

“保密等级很高？我不清楚，况且这任务看起来和平常也没什么不同。”藤堂解释道。他若有所思地接着说了下去，“目标是个记者，还是个狂热分子，不知道招惹了哪家。单凭资料看不出端倪。”

吉尔福德反应很快：“该不会是因为他在暗地调查我组织，所以要灭口？”

“想过这种可能性。总之，这个里德的来头可不小，上面急得很，我们也得重视。只能说，所幸上头还没压缩我们的准备时间。”

“里德？是迪特哈尔特·里德？”吉尔福德有些惊奇，“我在电视上见过。”

那个人……他努力回想着，给人的感觉确实是会引火上身的类型。

* * *

诺尼特·艾尼亚古拉姆，一位三十出头的靠谱女性，一名对待工作十二分认真的杀手，但是在碰上同僚柯内莉娅、且身旁没有贝尔托莉丝监督的情况下，那十二分的敬业经常会大打折扣。

就比如现在。

“那件睡裙，”诺尼特洋洋得意地凑过来，又神秘兮兮地问，“效果如何？”

“闭嘴。”柯内莉娅白了她一眼。

这种事情她自然不想同诺尼特讲，但是转过头来，自己却也免不了想多了。

如果说效果应该是让卧室衣柜内部更加拥挤，那么目的是达到了；但如果效果是增加床上情趣，很可惜，并没有。她当然没有穿过，毕竟穿不穿又有什么意义呢？他们的性总是像是例行公事，固定的频率，固定的过程，一成不变。这倒不会让她不满，但是终究……还是那句话，她——

“喂！”第三个声音将她的思绪拉回现实。贝尔托莉丝向她们走来，面目严肃，“悄悄话时间结束了，姑娘们。”

她在一旁的办公桌上扔下一叠薄薄的资料，转身又接着去忙自己的工作了，只留下一句：“新任务，最高级别，这是我们有史以来最好的机会，不能搞砸。”

诺尼特扮个鬼脸，显然对她们“悄悄话”的被迫中止不甚满意，但也识趣地没再重新提起。她三步并作两步来到桌前，瞥了瞥那叠资料，挑起了眉毛，不无讥讽地笑道：“嚯，这不那谁吗！那个整天在电视上扯皮的‘新闻界新星’。”

柯内莉娅也走上前去，抄起第一张资料，扫过一眼。

哦，目标名叫迪特哈尔特·里德，一个没节操的电视记者。


End file.
